


Summer Omega Fair

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Scott is a Good Friend, i guess, meet cute, werewolves are known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: And in order to be sure omegas can meet as many alphas as possible before making their choice, there’s Omega Fairs in many of the larger cities around the U.S. It started someplace in Europe, Stiles doesn’t remember where, but he’s gone to the California ones before (just to look) and it’s always a good time.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 41
Kudos: 473





	Summer Omega Fair

“Thanks for inviting me with you, Stiles. I know you can do this on your own, but I appreciate –”

“Yeah, of course, Scotty. And thanks for coming with me.” He parks the car in the designated lot and puts the parking tag on the dashboard of his jeep. It shows he’s an approved attendee of the Summer Omega Fair, as always, produced by Hale Corporation. “I mean, I could go alone, but it’s nice to have someone else looking around as well. You know me, if someone is kind of attractive –”

“You either try to flirt, which is horrible to watch, or you can’t tell when they’re flirting with you, which is as horrible in its own way?” Scott puts his arm around Stiles’ shoulder and gives him a squeeze, confirming it’s a long-standing joke, not a serious insult. The arm-around-the-shoulder thing is okay, something that’s completely allowed from a beta. If Scott were an alpha, putting his arm around an adult omega, even one that he’s known since they were in pre-school, some would think it’s not. Yes, Stiles would allow it because, hello, he and Scott have been friends forever, they’re practically brothers, but others around them would think it’s odd.

On the other hand, omegas aren’t necessarily friends with alphas. Alphas are good as mates, but their natural controlling ways and, frankly, their sometime dimwittedness makes betas seem a much better choice, at least in Stiles’ opinion. Or maybe it was his opinion before. Lately, however…

Right now, Stiles doesn’t want to have to think of these things, he just wants to have a good afternoon, looking at the pretty alphas who have come out for the Omega Fair.

Maybe, if he thinks too much about it, it’s kind of weird and probably sexist, but it’s also fun and it’s something done in most countries, with slight variations. Pretty simple when you think of it – two times a year, unmated alphas are encouraged to go to a public venue and meet available omegas.

It’s up to the omega to make the choice, of course. After all, omegas are the ones who keep the world running. They give birth to children and mainly raise them. They’re the nurturers, the ones who keep the peace in the world. They’re on planning committees to make sure people have houses and food and medicine. All the good things in life, and not just the things that you can’t buy, those are the things omegas provide to the world.

And in order to be sure omegas can meet as many alphas as possible before making their choice, there’s Omega Fairs in many of the larger cities around the U.S. It started someplace in Europe, Stiles doesn’t remember where, but he’s gone to the California ones before (just to look) and it’s always a good time. If you’re an omega you get to come to some kind of large center and walk around a bunch of little cages where there’s alphas to talk with. Honestly, they do look a little like cages, maybe not quite. It’s more like… like wandering through a building of small, contained reading rooms, each nicely decorated, each a little different. The rooms all have a comfortable looking chair and table and beverages and in the chair is an alpha. Alphas who _want_ to be there, who want the opportunity to meet a potential mate. It absolutely doesn’t remind Stiles of exhibits at a county fair.

Yes, there’s a barrier around each cage/room, but that’s so the omegas will be comfortable and know the alphas can’t just grab them. No matter how modern the world might be, there are some things that are a little too instinctual and maybe that’s alpha’s lust for an omega. Because they’re not solid walls, both omegas and alphas can get a good sniff of each other and use that to see if there’s anything that might be possible. People say it’s instinctual – you either click or you don’t. So far, Stiles has seen some really attractive alphas, and some smell pretty good, but no one yet has been the one.

“It’s still kinda weird, isn’t it?” Scott asks, looking around at the queue of people waiting to get in. “I mean, did you see, they’re in cages. Cages, Stiles. Like they’re animals or something.”

Time to try to explain this to a beta. “They’re not cages, Scott. It’s just a way to make sure we’re safe, but we’re still able to see if there’s any connection to each other.” Stiles checks out the other omegas in line waiting to get in. There’s not that many of course, because how could there be? Omegas are the smallest percent of the population. “You know I’ve tried meeting alphas at school and at bars, and there’s never been the –“ He sputters for a minute and continues, “There’s not a lot of us in the world or in Northern California particularly. I’m going to take every opportunity to see if I can find a compatible alpha. I mean compatible, like settle down with.”

Scott does that smooshed jaw thing he does when he’s having deep thoughts, bless his heart. “I didn’t know you felt like that. You never mentioned wanting a mate. Do you also want babies?” His face lights up and he asks, “Am I gonna be an uncle?”

“Wow, hold on a little there. Maybe _a_ baby, not babies. And not yet, but it would be nice to know it could happen.” They’re moving up in the line and Stiles has enough time to whisper, “Not even an alpha and omega mating guarantees children, but it’s more likely and, yeah, I want that possibility.”

That’s all true, and if Scott were a werewolf, he wouldn’t detect a lie. So Stiles doesn’t add he also wants the almost magical connection that can only happen between an omega and alpha. Whatever and however that connection takes place. He’s been told it’s a combination of scent and personality and lust and that zing that’s unmistakable, even if you couldn’t explain it. The feeling in a person’s gut that says, ‘Yes, this is right. This is _mine_.” It’s not scientifically definable, but Stiles has seen his parents have that and now that he’s almost done with college maybe it’s time to remember he wants that. And he’s not going to settle for just anyone; he wants to find his mate.

The security around the complex is only slightly more relaxed than what you’d see around The White House. Which makes sense, since the President is an omega, married and mated with two young children running on the White House lawn. Omegas get protection not because they’re weak and vulnerable and still powerful, but because they’re vital for the continuance of the human race.

“Wow, I think you could get into, I dunno, some really secure place easier than this.” Scott leans away from Stiles, trying to see farther up ahead in line. “It looks like everyone’s going through a metal detector and, hey, there’s someone else who like questions you?” He looks at Stiles, with his eyes big, worried and kind of adorable. “Maybe they won’t let me in! Maybe because I’m a beta? Are they not letting betas in?”

“Relax, betas can come in.” A woman is walking down the aisle next to Stiles and calls out, “If you read the papers, you know there’s a few checks before you can go in. Omegas and betas only at this entrance. If you’re too close to your heat – and we make that decision – you’re not going in. No arguments.”

A woman’s voice a few people back shouts out, “What? Why do you get to decide? I know my body, I know how I’m doing, I know my health, I know—”

“I know someone’s going into heat,” the man behind Stiles whispers. “Last thing we need in a room full of alphas, am I right?”

Stiles nods, giving the man a quick up-and-down. Blonde, short – hopefully they won’t be looking for the same type of alpha.

“What would happen if there was an omega in heat here?” Scott puts his arm around Stiles’ shoulder again, pulling him closer to whisper in his ear. “Maybe this isn’t the best thing.”

Checking where they are in line, Stiles gives Scott a quick kiss on the forehead and says, “Don’t worry. They won’t let in anyone who is close to a heat. And there’s tons of guards around here anyway. Some are werewolves, so we’ll be doubly safe.”

“I think I’m going to see if I can get the bite.”

Stiles’ head whips around so fast, his neck twinges. “You? I thought you were anti-supernatural anything.”

“Yeah, but my mom’s been mentioning it would help with the asthma and – hey, we’re up!”

Indeed, they’re at the front of the line with an imposing and attractive group of people in front of them. Family, possibly, Stiles thinks, based on shared good looks and cheekbones. Maybe the famous Hale family, who operate several omega fairs around the country along with whatever else they do. The Hales offer most of the products a couple in heat would ever need, from food and drinks to bedding and of course, lube and sex toys.

“Tickets?” The woman holding out her hand looks about their age, and looks as bored as Stiles is excited.

“Here,” he says, shoving both their tickets into her hand. “Uh, one omega and one beta. He’s my friend, along to make sure –“

“Uh huh, go through the metal detector and then go to the guy by the door.”

They both make it through step one with no problems, and bored girl grabs Scott by the arm and pulls him back. “Hang on a second, gotta check your friend out. Time for Uncle Creepy’s sniff test.”

The man Stiles is directed to is about his height and apparently male and that might be the only things they have in common. Brown hair and the bluest of blue eyes, with attractive little crinkles around them. Nicely trimmed goatee on his shapely jaw and then there’s neck and shoulders and

“Hello? Do you want to enter or did you change your mind?” Blue Eyes smirks as he waves his hand in front of Stiles’ face. He turns to a younger man next to him and doesn’t even attempt to whisper. “This kid is gonna get eaten up like a tasty snack.”

Stiles has time to sputter out, “Hey! Kinda judgey there, aren’t you?” before Blue Eyes takes him by both shoulders, straightens him out and looks into his eyes. He leans forward and sniffs along both sides of Stiles’ neck, not getting quite close enough to touch him – although Stiles would swear he feels a hot breath and smells a bit of mint.

“When is your next heat, sweetheart?”

The man is quiet, so quiet Stiles realizes he’s staring at his lips to be sure he understands. He nods and whispers back, “Nine weeks. I’m on suppressants and birth control and in the past…”

Blue Eyes smiles and says, “Thank you for the unneeded medical history, good to know.” He calls forward, “Cora, we’re good here.”

She nods and a minute later, Scott and Stiles enter the Summer Omega Fair.

It’s a larger event than Stiles had imagined, with the building inside divided into three rows. There are the small “rooms” along both walls and one lane down the middle. All filled with alphas.

The rooms do look comfortable and only slightly like cages in that they’re self-contained rooms. They’re off the ground so omegas will have to look up a bit to see the alphas who paid money to be allowed to be there, in hopes of attracting the attention of the right omega.

“They do kinda look like cages.”

“Kinda,” Stiles answers, glancing up from the event map. “But you can see the doors they enter through and there’s no roof on them.”

“There’s plexi on the front, with holes in it,” Scott points out, stopping in between two of the cages and glancing at them, trying not to be obvious. “I guess it’s better than actual bars.”

The woman in the room just in front of them says, “I can see you and I can smell you. And you, little beta, get out of the way and let me take a look at your cute friend.”

Smiling, Stiles approaches the alpha and pulls out one of the sheets in a folder attached to the front of her room. “Hi. Um, the file says you’re Emily? I’m Stiles.”

“Stiles? Interesting name. How old are you, where you from?” She’s sitting in a comfortable looking wing back chair, her long, dark hair striking against the maroon fabric. She sits forward and her skirt hikes up a bit before she takes an obvious sniff towards him. “You smell nice, I’ll say that. Thanks for not bathing in perfume, I don’t understand why some people would do that. Anyway, you look young, how old are you?”

“I’m 22, graduate from UC Berkeley next year.” He looks at the information sheet again and says, “Oh, you’re 25, okay. That’s good, that’s close, right?” He tries to think of what else to say because this is hard, harder than he expected. In his mind, he’d come here and there’d be a ton of alphas and they’d all want to talk, and that flirting problem he has would vanish. Not like it has when he’s done this before, but maybe the gods want to smile on him. Nope.

Emily smiles while looking over his head. “Nice to have met you, Stiles, I hope you find someone who’s good for you.”

“Kind of dismissed you?” Scott asks as Stiles moves slowly down the aisle, glancing at his map and occasionally looking up at a room. “Were you interested in her? Could you guys tell that quickly?”

“She smelled okay, but not…right.” He shrugs and points down the row. “Hey, I’ll buy you a coffee or something, okay? I need something to hold so I’m not flailing. Last thing I need is to accidentally smack someone and cause a riot. Besides, I gotta get a plan for this place.”

They stop and Stiles talks with another alpha – no sparks there either – before they split a bag of chips with their sodas while planning next steps.

“I think I’m going to concentrate on male people this time. I mean there’s no time limit to be here or anything, I could talk with each alpha here, but…

“Sure, you like guys.” Scott chuckles and licks a finger and uses it to get the last bit of salt from the bottom of the bag. “I think you suck slightly less talking with guys than girls. So yeah, maybe that’s a clue, you should talk to more men.”

“You’re a horrible person and a horrible wing man.”

“Suck slightly less.” He holds his thumb and finger a tiny bit apart and repeats, “Slightly.” He hands Stiles a napkin and says, “Wipe your hands and mouth and here –” Scott pulls a container of tic-tacs out of his jacket pocket and they each take a couple.

“Thanks. Not the worst wing man.” Stiles tosses their trash out and says, “You can stay.”

Scott follows Stiles down another aisle. “Back to the meat market.”

It’s a little better with a renewed focus and Stiles having studied the map a bit more while they were snacking. The map has a small picture and biography of each alpha and there’s a definitely a few that Stiles wants to check out and some he knows he can skip.

“Just based on pictures and a few words?” Scott has an eyebrow raised, something he and Stiles both practiced until they could do it. Scott’s eyebrow game is a little weak, but since Stiles knows what it’s supposed to look like, he doesn’t say it just makes Scott look confused.

“Well, I guess I can tell, I mean I can knock out some guys right away.” He shows the map to Scott and points at one picture. “See this guy,” he says, pointing at a picture of an attractive man. “He’s a year older than me and his major was statistics of some kind, I couldn’t even read his bio without yawning. I mean, he looks okay, but that’s not everything.” Stiles shrugs and looks over Scott’s shoulder up the aisle where he wants to go next. “Believe it or not, even I know that looks aren’t everything. When you’re in a bedroom with someone’s dick locked in your cunt for an hour, you want something to talk about.”

“Dude!” Scott’s blush is a little adorable and Stiles can’t help but pull him in for a quick hug.

“Don’t worry, Scotty, I was joking. Kinda joking.” He starts walking up an aisle and stops to whisper, “When you’re in heat and there’s a big knot, you’re probably not talking about much.”

“I hate you.”

Stiles cackles.

Stiles talks with a couple of the alphas and smiles when Scott ends up talking with one for longer than any of Stiles’ conversations. That’s fine, there’s no laws against betas and alphas and the girl he’s talking with is kinda cute, for a girl-person. He checks his map and sees she’s Allison Argent. Maybe not his preference, but she looks like Scott’s type. She looks sweet.

He’s going towards the next alpha he wants to talk with when he hears a loud voice say, “Hey! Hey you in the blue and green shirt! Hey, come here!”

Stiles turns and looks at the man standing by the plexiglass wall. He’s practically got his nose out of one of the holes, smiling at Stiles. He checks his map as he approaches the room. “Theo Raeken. Hmm.” He reads the bio, remembering why he didn’t plan to see this guy, and it’s nothing specific, just a no. “Yeah, hey, Theo, I’m Stiles, how’re you doing?”

“I’m doing a whole lot better now that you’re here.” He scents the air, grin growing wider. “Damn, baby, you smell positively edible.”

“And on that happy note, I hope you have a great day, Theo.” Stiles shakes his head and looks for Scott, who’s still talking with the pretty, dark-haired alpha. When she smiles, Stiles can see her dimples from down the row – yup, Scott’s lost.

He moves towards him and suddenly it’s like someone grabbed him from behind. He’s stopped. Then, he’s not only stopped, he’s pulled backwards.

Whatever this is, whatever’s happening, it can’t be real. His mind goes blank, barely hearing people around him, shouting Hey! and Little help here! and Let him go!

There’s a noise that brings him back, a combination of growl and roar that echoes through the building. Stiles turns towards it in time to see the man who sniffed him at the front gate pulling Theo out of his room through the top and drop him on the ground. Theo gets up and he makes a move towards the wolf who roars again, with fangs dropped and long, sharp looking claws.

Stiles isn’t the only one who’s looking, but now that the sounds have changed to ‘ew’ and ‘oh my god!’ He’s suddenly a little self-conscious he might be the only one enjoying this. It’s short lived as he feels someone behind him and it makes him jump.

“Don’t worry, I’m just going to help you get out of this crowd.” The woman who talks with him is tall and dark haired and based on her looks and flashing red eyes, Stiles thinks she’s probably another Hale. Alpha Hale. “Are you here alone or are you with…”

“My friend, Scott…” he doesn’t even get to finish before Scott’s there, with a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Bro, you okay? I can’t believe that happened, I thought this place was supposed to be safe. You’re supposed to be safe!”

“Come on, both of you, let’s get you somewhere private where you can sit down. Have a glass of water and take a breath.” She points to the end of the aisle and Stiles can see doors with a sign saying ‘Private’ and lets them lead, only getting in front of them when they’re at the door. “Go on in, gentlemen and have a seat.”

“You okay, man? That was weird, that guy was trying to grab at you or something?” Scott accepts the drink, checking there’s one for his friend, and continues studying Stiles, to be sure he’s okay.

“Thank you, um…” Stiles shrugs as he accepts the bottle of water. “Nice lady. Alpha lady.”

“Talia. Talia Hale.” She smiles and quickly flashes red eyes, confirming that she’s the pack’s alpha. “You’re Stiles, right? That’s what was on your registration card. Well – something else I’m not going to try to pronounce and then ‘Stiles’ written next to it.”

Nodding, he takes another sip of water and gives Scott’s arm a reassuring squeeze. Out of the crowd and sitting down, he’s feeling a lot more normal. He huffs out a breath and says, “Stiles is a lot better, thanks, Alpha Hale. I’m fine, it was just a little – unexpected, I guess. What did he do, I’m still not sure.”

Before she can answer, the door opens and the sniffy man from the gate comes in. “What he did was show up and be an atrocious prick. Honestly, we’ll have him banned from any fairs.” He flashes bright blue eyes at Talia and continues, “I can start getting that done in the US by the end of the day and get a meeting with Senator Martin; she’s always been an ally.”

“Excellent, thank you, Peter.” Talia nods at Peter and says, “Stiles, this is my brother, Peter Hale. I think you saw him at the door on the way in.”

Stiles nods, swallowing hard. “Yeah, sniffy guy. Umm, is that blood on your hands?”

“Damn.” Scott’s eyes are huge and he scoots back in his chair as though that’ll put him out of striking distance from an angry werewolf.

Peter pulls a handkerchief out of his back pocket and wipes at his knuckles. “Maybe a little. Don’t worry, it’s not mine.” He continues wiping, accepting Talia’s bottle of water so he can wet his cloth.

Choosing to skip over Theo’s condition – because honestly, whatever happened, he brought it on himself – Stiles says, “It was like he grabbed me or something.” He shudders because thinking back on it, that is unheard of, especially in a gathering like this. Maybe not completely, maybe in some places where there isn’t the same education about omegas, but in the civilized world, manhandling an omega wouldn’t even be considered.

Peter leans forward from where he’s perched on the corner of Talia’s desk and rests a hand softly on Stiles’ shoulder. “He said he only wanted to talk to you, because he thought you were attracted to him, but playing hard to get.” He stops for a second, looking skyward with a smirk. “Well, actually, he kind of cried that, but you get it. I tried to explain that No Means No and before I left, he was saying he understood. I think that was what he was trying to say.”

Stiles puts his hand over his mouth to keep his grin from showing too much. It’s not just what Peter’s saying (although it’s good to know) but just the confidence he has and how he’s making sure Stiles knows he’s not in any danger. And Peter smells so damn good and…

“Okay, thank you, Peter, glad to know that’s done.” Talia stands and moves next to Peter, which puts her between him and Stiles. “What did he use or have or, how was he able to grab someone?”

Peter straightens his arm and what looks like a stick falls out. “He smuggled this in, he had it up his sleeve.” He unfolds the stick and it ends up about four feet long and has a bend at the end. “Essentially, he brought in a hook – which makes his irresistible impulse crap obviously crap.” He hands it to Talia and says, “He’s a clever piece of shit, look at the hinges. Plastic, so they won’t wet off the metal detectors. I swear, we’re investing in those x-ray machines like they have at airports.”

“That’s a great idea, we can look into that.”

She smiles at both Stiles and Scott, and it seems genuine. To Stiles it looks like a real person talking to them, not some corporation. “That does sound…safer,” he says.

“Of course you’ll both be refunded your admissions for today and you should absolutely call me, if you want to attend another event.” She pulls business cards out of her pocket and hands one to each boy. “I’ll get Derek to walk you to your car – not that you’re in any danger or can’t take care of yourselves, I’m sure you can, but just to be sure no one pesters you about what happened.”

She holds out her hand and they both shake hands with her. She’s standing in front of Peter, so Stiles can’t do more than peer around the alpha and say, “Thank you for your help, Peter.”

The wolf’s hands are clenched together and Stiles can see his grin even though he’s chewing on a knuckle. “You’re most welcome and I hope we see you again soon and you’re not too turned off fairs.”

They head for the door and Scott snorts quietly, whispering to Stiles, “I’m sure you’re not interested. Are you?”

Stiles tries not to think about Peter, wolfed out and leaping from the top of one room to the next, growling as he hunts down his prey. “No. Umm, no, I don’t think so. Gonna take a break from fairs for awhile.”

It’s the dumbest thing he’s done and he has a history of doing dumb things. No need to rehash all of them, but he’ll admit he did spend a night locked up by his dad, who snarled like a wolf. Or like a parent who doesn’t want to have another meeting with David Whittemore.

So yeah, history of dumb things, but he really can’t stop himself and he’s pretty sure he can sound intelligent (or at least not stupid) for fifteen minutes or so.

He drives back to the fair site, able to park much closer this time since they’re done. The sign has been changed to shout out to the masses, “Three mates found! See you next time!” and Stiles has a quick twinge that he wasn’t one of them. There’re more people outside than he would have expected, loading things into several semi-trucks. It easy to figure out they’re werewolves as they lift furniture over their heads, putting the contents of each room into trucks. Probably going to the next fair location, he thinks.

So maybe it’s good to have gotten up the nerve to come here and talk with Alpha Hale. He sees the younger woman with short hair who was at the check in counter and approaches her carefully. She was a little sharp on fair day and right now she’s carrying a loveseat balanced on her shoulder. When she’s put it in the truck he calls out, “Excuse me, miss? Hello?”

She turns to look at him and based on the raised eyebrow, she’s part of the attractive Hale Corporation. “We’re closed and …” She tilts her head and studies him for a minute before she starts to smirk. “You’re the alpha bait, right? Peter’s damsel in distress?”

Terrible, fucking awful idea. He can feel his blush heading up and down and his ears hurt from the burn. “Not quite a damsel, and maybe this wasn’t a good idea…”

“Hey, I’m sorry, I was just joking.” She smiles and it’s actually pretty and not at all scary. She brushes some dust off her hands and says, “I’m Cora Hale. And you’re called Stiles and there’s a last name that I’m not going to try. How can I help you?”

He takes a deep breath, and shakes her hand, willing his heart to stop pounding. It’s loud in his ears, so she has to be able to hear it and he has to keep himself from talking louder. “I was hoping to have a few minutes with Alpha Hale. Is she here?”

Cora steps back and studies him. “Yeah, she’s here. I mean, I don’t know if she’s busy and can see your right now, but follow me and we’ll see.”

He has to walk a little quicker than normal to keep up with her and they go back to the room they spoke in before. Cora knocks and whispers, “One second,” before going in to talk with her mother.

Stiles watches through the office door window as there’s a quick conversation, with only one or two glances at him. He smiles at Talia and wonders at the emotions that flash across her face – surprise and worry before she puts her responsible, caring corporate face back on.

She stands up from behind her desk, waving him in as Cora slips past him. “Stiles, hello, come on in, sit down.”

He sits and takes a breath, pressing his hands into his stomach to hopefully smother the nerves. “Hi, Alpha Hale, thanks for taking the time to see me. I saw you’re really busy, guess it’s packing up to go to the next place.”

“There’s always a lot to do when we’ve finished a fair. Official paperwork to be completed, along with paying vendors…boring stuff, really.” She clears her throat and smiles reassuringly. “So, is there something I can help you with Stiles? Did you get your refund on your card?”

“Oh yeah, got that, thanks. I purchased Scott’s ticket as well and got both of them. You know, struggling college student, I can always use the money.”

There’s a quick flicker in her eyes, something he’s seen when his father, the sheriff, has an idea on a case. “Is that something you want to talk about? Are you looking for some additional compensation or something?”

“Oh my god, no!” He holds his hands up in surrender and shakes his head. “No, no, no, nothing like that. Wow would someone try to do that?”

“Some might. Of course, it’s in the registration papers you signed that Hale Corporation will not be held liable in any way for the risk, danger, injury, or damages caused to the attendee.” Her mouth smiles and her eyes do not and Stiles thinks he wouldn’t want to cross her. “The alphas have a similar clause in their participation agreements. Probably a good thing as Mr. Raeken filed a claim.”

“Wow,” Stiles says, because he’s not sure what else to say. “That’s – that’s ballsy. Sorry, but…”

“Yes, I think that’s an appropriate description.”

“Hey, maybe I should sue him for, I don’t know, mental damages or something.” He shakes his head and says, “Not worth it, I really don’t want to have to see him again. Anyway, I hope you won’t have any problems getting rid of him.”

Talia takes a sip of coffee from a mug that reads, ‘I love you, but you’re all terrible.’ She chuckles and says, “Our lawyer is joyously vicious and vindictive, so I’m not worried. Now, how can I help you?”

“Great, sounds like you got a good lawyer.” He takes a breath, certain that she can smell his nerves. “I was hoping that Peter might be around. I’d like to, um, thank him.”

Her smile back doesn’t show her fangs, but even without them she still looks every bit the alpha werewolf. “Thank him? Of course, I think he’d enjoy that, he was very interested in… your safety.” She points over her shoulder and says, “Through the door behind me, he’s outside helping pack some things. I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you.”

Stiles stands still and just watches. Peter is picking up the panels that made up the alpha’s rooms from the fair and putting them into a truck. Stiles can’t tell how heavy they are of course, but he can see Peter’s thighs flex as he lifts and his arms bulge and there’s shoulders and that neck and yeah.

For once he’s not an idiot (yet) and approaches, clearing his throat. Yes, Peter’s a werewolf, but they’re outside and there’s traffic and quite a bit of noise from trucks being loaded and people talking. He waits until Peter’s shoved the panel into the truck before he interrupts. “Excuse me. Peter? Hi, do you have a minute?”

Peter looks up and breaks into a smile, as he pushing his hair back and tugs down his tight, gray t-shirt. Stiles doesn’t know a lot of men who wear v-neck shirts, and now he’s not sure anyone could compare anyway. “Well, hello, Stiles, I’m surprised to see you. I hope you’re doing well after your…adventure.”

“Yes, I’m doing okay, thanks, and you? You’re okay?”

“Yes, thank you, I’m fine.”

Great, Scott was right. He’s terrible at this. “I wanted to come by and thank you again for helping when I was here the other day and that thing with that Theo guy. Thanks for coming over, I wasn’t really sure what was going on, it was kind of…”

“Unexpected, I guess?” Peter says, apparently taking pity on him. “Thankfully, most alphas aren’t as stupid as our friend, Mr. Raeken. It’s pretty rare that we have to physically break something up.”

Stiles notices Peter watching his hands and finds he’s rubbing them together either like a super villain or maybe a house fly. He shoves his hands in his pockets and says, “I’m glad of that and hey, do you want to go out and get lunch or coffee or something?”

Peter’s grin takes a minute to completely form and Stiles can’t help but think of The Grinch and why doesn’t he mind that?

“Lunch?” Peter asks and his eyes flash that pretty, bright blue. “Oh, sweetheart. You are a little young, aren’t you and technically, you are a customer. Would that be appropriate?”

“Appropriate? I don’t know,” he responds, hoping this is all part of the flirting game and he’s doing it well. “Yeah, I’m a customer. I’m an unsatisfied customer, maybe you should take me out so I don’t file a lawsuit like Theo.”

Peter’s eyes turn bright again and this time they stay that way. “I see. Your thought is to blackmail me into going out – and whatever else – with you? Perhaps we need Talia involved.”

Stiles thinks back to what he said and yeah, he’s a fucking idiot, especially around really attractive alphas. “No! No, no no.” He takes a breath, hoping the werewolf will be able to hear his heart, which is probably fluttering by this time. “No, I know it sounded all bribey, but it wasn’t meant to be and…”

“Blackmail, or legally extortion.” Peter’s arms are crossed which makes the muscles all bulge and he’s still looking fierce, even with eyes and claws put away.

“You sure? I thought that would be – which is isn’t – I thought it would be bribery.”

Peter takes a step forward, shuts his eyes and inhales.

“Well since I am the head of the legal department of Hale Corporation, I might just know what I’m talking about.” He’s behind Stiles before Stiles recognizes he even moved. “You’re rather annoying, but you smell divine.”

Stiles takes a breath and then steps backwards, hoping he’ll be able to step closer to Peter. And it works, Peter wraps strong arms around him, pulling Stiles to his very muscled chest.

And Peter doesn’t even need to nudge, Stiles just tilts his head, letting the wolf have at his throat. Along with the sniffing, there may be some lips and maybe even teeth. Stiles doesn’t want to think about what the alpha is smelling now and his underwear is absolutely not getting damp, hopefully. “Head of the legal department? Talia said the company’s lawyer was, um, I think devious? Why can’t I shut up?”

“No idea, not sure how to shut you up?” he says and there’s definitely soft lips against Stiles’ throat. “You are annoying. And rather intoxicating. The other omegas here, they smell mostly like fruit turning.” He turns Stiles around, using a finger to tilt his head up so they’re looking eye-to-eye. “You’re single? You don’t smell like anyone else, at least not an alpha.”

Stiles nods and then shakes his head, not quite sure what question he’s answering. “Unclaimed. Unmated, uh huh. Why I was here and seriously, have you looked at you? Or smelled you, you’re… Why are we still here? At the very least we need cold beverages. Cold showers after you leave…”

“Leave?” Peter asks, and somehow Stiles can scent his confusion.

Stiles isn’t a wolf, but he’s an omega and he’s with a very attractive alpha. “Leave for the next fair. You’re packing up and where’s the next one? You’ll go and sniff at other people and epically come to their rescue.”

Shaking his head, Peter pulls Stiles close again and whispers, “I told you, I’m head of legal. Big chief attorney. I was helping out this weekend, and today as well, because Talia’s husband went ahead for some pack business. But when the next show opens in Phoenix, he will be on the door and security detail and I’ll be…”

“You’ll be what? Doing something fun?” Stiles whispers into Peter’s ear. He licks Peter’s earlobe for a second, surprised at how brazen he is. They haven’t even dated and Stiles can tell this isn’t like any other date. Scott would be scandalized, but damn this man’s smell is intoxicating.

Peter pulls back and turns around, huffing out a breath. “You are certainly something. And I’d like to get to know you a lot better. Can I take you to a very long lunch?”

“I asked you first, but hey, you’re a big shot lawyer and I’m just a poor college student.” Stiles stops himself, not wanting to get into any more miscommunications about money. Money absolutely isn’t everything, not right now. “I’d love to go to lunch with you and then whatever else you want to do. You know, within reason.”

“Okay, darling, we’ll be reasonable today at least. And talk about courting and all the other good things that happen when, maybe, just maybe, you’ve found a mate.”

Getting tickets to the Summer Omega Fair was the best idea Stiles has ever had. And he’s better at flirting than Scott thinks he is. Or Peter is ignoring how bad he is at flirting. Whatever.

“I think you’re very smart and have excellent ideas. Let’s go and talk about courting and other fun things, Alpha Hale.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this whole world for Hale Corporation and the things they make for alphas and omegas. From vitamin drinks and energy bars for their heats, to luxury sheets and pillows and of course a lot of sex toys. 
> 
> Oh and I think I got the blackmail/extortion versus bribery right, but if I didn't just hand-wave it away.


End file.
